


Unsaid

by webbo



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e21 Lost City (1), F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webbo/pseuds/webbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quotation marks play an import role in this post in understanding what is said and what is left unsaid...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Quotation marks play an import role in this post in understanding what is said and what is left unsaid...

[Created for the Sam & Jack Monthly One-Shot Challenge](http://mos-challenge.tumblr.com/): On the Edge

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
